


Don't You Think He's A Little Young?

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, Kid Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: No information about Tony Stark is public, and those who meet him are usually surprised by the truth
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 72





	Don't You Think He's A Little Young?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just thought this would be funny
> 
> If you're looking for ships you should probably head out. Maybe there will be some between others but there will be NO ships with Tony.

Anthony "Tony" Stark, while publicly known about, was also kept out of the media as much as his parents could keep him out. They did not release his age, they did not tell the news about any achievements, and they certainly did not announce if he was a genius like his father. Howard and Maria Stark had chosen to keep it this way for his own safety, and had received support from their closest friends about doing so.

The only thing they did allow was for Tony to attend public high school. Granted it was ran by his godmother, Peggy Carter, and Howard donated a lot of money and even helped to get it open. Not to mention that all staff, students, guest speakers, and even the parents signed NDAs so that no information about their son was released, and if it was they would be sued heavily.

Once they got all that squared away, the happily (or on Maria's part, begrudgingly) let him go, and try to have as much of a normal life as possible. And it seemed to be working well, since he had been attending for three years and there had been no problems.

* * *

"You're telling me that we all had to sign a paper promising not to spill info about Stark, and no one but the seniors know him?", Steve asked Natasha, not sure if he had heard her right.

"Mhm, they were in his class when he started, he doesn't talk to people outside of his classes, ever", she said, "So there's no way for us Sophomores", her and Clint, "or you freshmen", Steve, Bucky, and Sam, "To have met him"

"I know him", Bruce, he believed his name was, but Steve wasn't entirely sure, said, glancing up at them for the first time, having been more preoccupied with the paper in front of him, "And I'm a sophomore"

"How do you know him?", Clint asked, flicking a french fry at Bruce, who caught it and sighed.

"I'm in like every ap science class the school offers", he told him, throwing the french fry back at him and hitting him in the face.

"What's he like?", Bucky asked and Bruce shrugged, shoving his glasses farther up his nose.

"There are no words to describe Tony Stark", he said, looking back down at his paper.

"Poetic", Natasha laughed, "You got a crush on him or something Banner?"

They watched as Bruce pulled a disgusted face and looked at her, a bit green, "That's not even remotely funny, Natasha, don't say shit like that"

"I was just-"

"I don't care if you were kidding. Don't make jokes about things you don't understand fully.", she was giving him a look that said she didn't care, Bruce frowned, looking angry now, "I mean it, if you say it again, or ever, I'll put you through the wall", and then he stood up, grabbed his stuff, and marched out of the lunchroom. 

"Is he homophobic or-", Clint didn't get to finish because Natasha knocked him on the back of the head.

"What was that about?", Bucky asked.

"Bruce has a bit of an anger problem", she shrugged, "I shouldn't have teased him"

"He shouldn't have gotten so angry over something like that", Steve commented, and Natasha, and Sam for some reason, sighed.

"Doesn't make what I did much better", she told him, now standing to gather her stuff, "I'll go apologize"

"You want help?", Steve asked.

"No, Bruce is a big softie, really, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt him first", she put a hand on his shoulder for just a second as she walked past, giving him a comforting smile. As he watched her leave, he wasn't so sure if that was true, but for some reason found himself trusting her.

* * *

"Tony Stark?", Steve had been talking to a nice girl in the library, and had found out she was senior, and decided to ask about the guy he had sworn to secrecy for, and for her part, Virginia looked happy to discuss it.

"Yeah, I was just wondering since most of the younger students haven't met him", Steve answered, and it would seem that something he said amused her because she chuckled softly.

"Okay, um, he's short, a bit on the sassy side, and some would argue plain adorable", she told him, and then her phone vibrated silently on the table next to her. Glancing at it, she announced she had to go. "If you really want to learn more about Tony you should ask James Rhodes, they're like brothers"

"Thank you", he said as she rushed out of the library. Then he stood, needing to figure out who James Rhodes was.

-

It turned out he would meet him the following day while trying out for the baseball team. He had played while he was younger, and those he was better at football he had started school to late in the year to join the team, as the season had ended already.

James Rhodes was one of the captains and had only said a few words to Steve. Some of those were 'welcome to the team', but as much as he was happy about making it, he was still desperate to talk to the man.

And though he didn't think Rhodes was avoiding him per se, he never spared him a second glance, and just seemed to be closed off in general. Plus he seemed to have a younger brother or something to take care of after school.

Steve had come to that conclusion because during every practice, a kid, who couldn't be older than 9 or 10, sat in the bleachers and cheered him on. Though the idea of him being a brother was a little weird when he thought of how the kid called him 'Rhodey' and not his first name. Rhodes never said anything to the kid, on field, just gave him looks telling him to be quiet, or waving at him from where he was standing.

He would think they weren't super close if Rhodes didn't leave the field every day with the kid on his back, both of them chatting excitedly.

So Steve had to try and catch him during school, but that was even harder. He had no classes with him, he never came to the library due to the various clubs he was in, and or practice, and during lunch all of the students enrolled for duel enrollment, hoping to get some extra college credits, left then, and weren't back until later in the day. That was also the reason he saw Bruce less, not that he and Bruce were close or anything.

Steve gave up on having a conversation with James Rhodes.

* * *

"Mr.Rogers, you do understand that this class is mandatory, and that you need to pass it, correct?", his computer teacher asked, he had forgotten his name, and never asked again.

"Yes, sir", Steve nodded, he hated this class.

"Good. Now, are you having trouble understanding it or are you just not trying?", he asked, and Steve wanted to leave.

"I can't make heads or tails of anything in this class", he chose to answer honestly.

"Okay, well, I can set you up with a tutor, starting this afternoon if you'd like?"

"I have practice-"

"I'll speak with you coach and Mr.Rhodes about it, if you fail you would be kicked anyways"

That was true, so Steve nodded, and his teacher smiled.

"I'm glad you agreed, be back here after you last period, you're tutor will be here", he promised, writing something down on a sticky note as the tardy bell rang. He handed the paper to Steve, "Now go, and give that to your teacher"

-

Steve couldn't see anyone in the computer lab when he entered. Walking around one row revealed that there *was someone in there. He was just too small to see before.

"You're the kid who attends all of our practices right?", Steve asked, wishing he had worded it differently. The kid looked up, thick glasses and messy hair covering most of his face, he smiled.

"Yeah, I go to wait on Rhodey", he told him, "Also I like baseball"

"That's cool", Steve didn't know how to talk to kids, "Has anyone else been here? I'm looking for my tutor"

"I know that", he said, gesturing to the seat next to him, computer already turned on, "I'm him"

"No offense", Steve said, trying not to seemed as shocked as he was, "How old are you?"

"Nine"

"Oh"

"Yeah, that's usually what I get", the kid looked back at his screen, closing the game he had loaded before looking at Steve and holding a hand out.

"Tony Stark, please to meet you"

Steve shook his hand, trying not to think about how much bigger his own was as it enveloped Tony's. "Steve Rogers"

And as they got to work, all he could think was: WHAT. THE. FUCK.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made Bruce too angry, but like, if I was accused of having a crush on a nine year old I'd probably freak too (especially when said nine year old won't let you tell anyone his age because he thinks it's funny). 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
